I Am Iron Man
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Based off the song "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. Tony is killed in battle. Loki brings him back using a spell but something goes wrong. Did they bring back the Tony Stark they all know and love or something much worse? Is Tony gone or can they bring back the real him? Eventual FrostIron. T for now, might change. Quite dark. Bad!Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was sat listening to Black Sabbath's 'Iron Man' because it's amazing and I had just watched Avengers (for the 100-and-something time) and I just sat and listened to the lyrics thinking of Tony and this idea came into my head. Not sure if it has been done before so sorry if this is a crappier version of something you've already read.**

**This is unbeta'd as I couldn't wait to post it and its all been written in the space of about thirty minutes so its pretty raw.**

**Disclaimer: I just own _this_ story. No money being made from this.**

**PLEASE READ: So, after Avengers Loki explains about the Chitauri being after him because he wasn't successful in claiming Midgard and is _not_ taken back to Asgard as they'll find him there and instead is asked to join the Avengers so Thor can keep an eye on him and the two brothers stay at Stark (or now Avengers) Tower with Tony and Bruce. They all have a floor each. Natasha and Clint are living together in a New York apartment a few streets away and Steve travels a lot, getting used to the new world and seeing all he's missed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Sir, Master Odinson would like to speak to you in the living room,"_ Jarvis spoke while Tony tinkered with his latest experiment. Tony sighed and stood.

"Thank you, Jarvis," He replied, getting into the elevator to go speak to Thor.

When it opened Thor was stood in the middle of the living room holding Mjolnir and was wearing his usual armor and cape.

"Jarvis, remind me to get Thor some real clothes," Tony muttered.

_"Yes sir,"_

Thor looked up at the AI's voice and saw Tony.

"Man Of Iron!" He announced, gesturing Tony forward.

"What do you want, Meatswing?" He asked, rolling his eyes and moving forward.

As he got closer to the couch Thor was glaring at Tony saw why. Loki was sprawled across the couch on his back with his head resting on one arm and his ankles propped up on the other. He had one arms tucked behind his head and the other was holding the remote control for the TV out lazily. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and black jeans, clearly not sharing his brother's love of staying in Asgardian clothes.

"Loki wont move!" Thor pointed Mjolnir at his brother and scowled at him again. Loki just carried on staring at the screen, which was showing some dull tennis match Tony was certain Loki had no interest in.

Tony sighed. "He's your brother, you move him," He sat in the chair next to Loki's head with a small smile. It was always fun watching the bothers bicker. Until it escalated but that was rare lately.

"Loki. Move!" Thor ordered. Loki just yawned and blinked at the screen, not acknowledging Thor's presence.

Thor growled and grabbed the front of Loki's shirt. Loki dropped the remote as his hands flew to Thor's as he dragged him up and tried to dump him on the floor in between the couch and the glass coffee table but Loki dragged him down with him and somehow rolled them so he was above Thor, who hit his head off the table.

Loki stood up and dusted himself off but Thor grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down. Loki yelped as he tried to claw at the couch to stop Thor pulling his back but it was useless. Thor held Loki down with one of his arms and summoned Mjolnir with his other. He placed the hammer on Loki's chest and smirked when Loki huffed in annoyance at not being able to move. He turned to where Loki had dropped the remote and stared in confusion at the plain carpet. Glancing up, Thor saw Tony lounging on the couch in the same position Loki was in moments ago and there was an engineering channel on TV. Loki sniggered from his position pinned to the floor and Thor glared at Tony and bent down to pick up Mjolnir threatening Tony.

Tony remained impassive and hoped Bruce would hear him scream from where he was in his lab if Thor did actually use it, luckily for him, Jarvis's voice rang through the building.

_"Master Stark, Master Odinson, Master Laufeyson, Master Banner. Master Rogers has just contacted. On the way back here from his trip to India he encountered a spot of trouble outside Manhattan. He requires the assistance of all the Avengers immediately; I have already contacted Master Barton and Ms. Romanoff,"_

"Fine, tell him we're suiting up," Tony hauled himself off the couch as Jarvis confirmed the order. Since Thor was already suited up it was just him and Loki that needed getting ready. Loki closed his eyes and there was a faint glow coming from his clothes as he transformed into his Asgardian clothes. Minus the helmet, Loki had leant it just gets in the way and is uncomfortable heavy after not wearing it for a while. He held his hand out and his staff – not the scepter but the one he had when he was in Asgard – materialized there. The brothers looked at Tony expectantly, the past squabble aside, and Tony sighed. He walked off to go suit up. When they were ready Thor span Mjolnir and Tony started up his rockets. Loki looked between the two and closed his eyes again, disappearing.

"Where'd Rock Of Ages go?" Tony asked behind the mask.

"He has had physical contact with the Captain recently so he'll be able to lock on to his position in his mind and teleport to his location. It takes a lot of magic but he's getting used to it,"

"Ah… that's worrying," Tony pointed out.

Thor ignored him and took off, Tony right behind him.

"What the hell is that?!" Black Widow exclaimed when they'd all arrived. It looked like a scary dragon straight out of a fantasy. It was black and had red markings over it. Captain was doing a good job at keeping it preoccupied while he waited for them but was having trouble.

"I have no idea but what's say we help out Rogers and worry about it later?" Iron Man announced. They all nodded and Hawkeye headed for the nearest rooftop. Iron Man flew up and shot it in the face with his retro blasters. He shook its head slightly in confusion but then roared at the man.

"Uh oh," Iron Man muttered, moving out of the way as it breathed out fire.

_Fire? Seriously? What is this thing?_ Iron Man thought and he wove in and out to avoid the fire breath and taloned paws. It swatted Iron Man out of the air and he crashed to the ground and skidded to a stop in front of a parked car. He looked up while Jarvis assessed the damage and saw Thor going for the monster's face; he too got knocked out of the air. He saw Loki stood a few feet away from Iron Man holding his staff up and shooting a bright blue light from it at the dragon's chest, making it stagger back.

"Loki! Great work, keep doing that!" Captain shouted to the younger god, who nodded to him and held the staff out again, emitting the same light at the same area.

"Guys, coms on! Spread out!" Iron Man instructed when the damage report was done. Everyone, including Thor and Loki, raised their hands to their ears to switch on the communication devices they all wore. Jarvis switched on Iron Man's com and he turned on the thrusters, shooting up to join Thor in the sky.

"Bruce, I think it's time to get angry, big guy," He announced. Ten seconds later the Hulk was barreling down the street from where they left him in the jet. Black Widow dived past him to get in the jet herself.

Loki carried on shooting the creature but the beams were getting thinner and it wasn't being affected as strongly. Also, when Loki lifted the staff it wavered slightly.

"Loki, come on, keep going!" Captain instructed.

"I'm trying!" Loki's strained voice rang through the coms.

"Here's the plan. Widow, keep shooting at its head from the Jet. Thor don't let it take her down, cover her. Hawk, aim for the eyes and any other sensitive area you see. Iron Man, keep it away from Loki. Loki, concentrate on shooting that light stuff, Tony'll cover you, don't worry. I'll direct the Hulk and help take out his legs," Captain's voice was strong as he gave the ordered. They all confirmed and Iron Man thought he heard Loki groan slightly but shook it off. He waked over to Loki quickly and stood next to him, ready to jump in if he was in danger.

"Loki?"

"I work better when I can close my eyes to concentrate but I can't with the constant risk of being killed," He gritted his teeth as he unleashed another thinner blast.

"Close your eyes, I got your back Reindeer Games," Iron Man loaded up his blasters in preparation to reassure Loki.

Loki looked at him before closing his eyes. The light was brighter this time and Iron Man smiled under the mask.

Eventually it was weakening and dazed. Just as it was about to fall. Iron Man looked over to Loki and saw a line of blood dripping down his face from his nose. Loki lifted a hand to his head and Iron Man was about to ask him what was wrong when he felt a searing pain shoot up his back and stomach. Loki turned to Tony and his eyes widened when his eyes trailed to Tony's abdomen. Tony looked down and gasped. The monster had managed to stab Tony with one of its claws, which had broke off when it hit the floor and it pierced through his armor.

Tony staggered back and Loki reached out to steady him but Tony fell on his back, wincing as the claw shifted. Loki dropped the staff and knelt next to Tony. Everyone else noticed something was wrong and came over. Except the Hulk who was smashing a truck for fun.

They all crowded round and Steve removed his helmet. Tony was staring up but he was still breathing, his mouth slightly open.

"What do we do?" Thor asked, panicking.

"The only person who'd know is currently a green ape," Loki muttered.

"Hey, look at that, _you're_ kneeling for _me_," Tony laughed then coughed.

Loki smirked slightly before looking at the claw protruding from Tony's body and frowned again.

"This really hurts, guys," Tony cringed. Natasha ran over to Bruce to try and calm him down so he could help and Clint tried to figure out what had been punctured.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to die because Spyro got pissy,"

"You are not going to die, Stark," Steve insisted.

"I am... nigh guys," Tony whispered. "Jarvis... make sure... there's plenty of booze... at my funeral," The last bit was barely audible but Jarvis confirmed it anyway.

"Tony?" Loki asked. No reply.

"Metal Man!" Thor shouted, still nothing.

Bruce ran over, closely followed by Natasha and clad in ripped shorts.

"Tony?" He asked, dropping to his knees beside Loki. Bruce reached over and felt Tony's pulse point.

His eyes lit up slightly.

"He's still alive guys!" Bruce announced. "Thor, get him to the jet, careful not to make the claw move too much,"

"Wait, I can teleport back with him," Loki offered. No one knew he could d that except Thor. "That way there'll be less chance of aggravating the wound too much,"

"Okay, good call Loki, everyone else back to the tower ASAP," Bruce ordered, jumping into the jet.

Loki looped his arm around Tony's waist and held Tony's arm over his shoulder, muttering a quiet apology to the unconscious man when he hauled him up.

"Loki, get him to my lab," Bruce called over to him. Loki nodded and closed his eyes. When he reopened them they were in Bruce's medical lab. Loki dragged Tony to the examination table.

"Tony, don't die or I swear…" Loki waved his arms around uselessly, not knowing how to end the threat. He looked around restlessly. The others were taking forever.

_"Loki?"_ He heard Natasha's voice in the com.

He pressed the button on the device and spoke. "Yes?" He released the button so he could hear Natasha, like Tony had taught him months ago.

_"Are you in the lab?"_ She asked anxiously.

"Yes, and Tony,"

_"Bruce said to check his pulse,"_

"Alright," He walked over to Tony and held his index and middle finger to Tony's pulse point, like Bruce had taught him.

He felt his panic rise. "I can't feel any movement," He said into the com.

The heard someone sigh, sounding defeated.

_"Bruce, you can't give up, there has to be something?"_ Loki heard Clint ask.

_"Loki, do you have anything, can you use your magic? At least to sustain him until I can get there?"_ Bruce asked.

"I don't have much magic left, the fight drained most of it but…" Loki racked his brain trying to this of something. Then he got an idea.

"There is one thing… it's a terrible idea though…"

_"What is it?"_ Natasha asked urgently.

"I have a book of spells that has one to bring back the dead but it's extremely under practiced and very experimental. It usually doesn't work,"

_"It'll do, try it, we're almost there,"_ Natasha assured him before the com went dead.

Loki swallowed and made the book he was thinking of materialize in his hand. He flipped it to the right page and removed the claw from Tony's stomach. He flinched at the squelching sound it made and dropped it, turning to the book.

He began the chant and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Loki?! Tony?!" Bruce called through Avengers Tower.

"Loki?!" Steve yelled, going to the lab, everyone else close behind.

He barged into the lab and Loki dropped the book he was reading from.

"_Damn_," He muttered, scrambling to pick it up. "Shush," He told the others continuing with the spell. Unfortunately he didn't realize the page had flipped.

He finished and a dark purple light enveloped him and Tony. The others stood frozen and watched. When they light disappeared Loki fell to the ground and Tony sat bolt upright, staring at the wall. Thor ran over to Loki and helped him into a sitting position.

"Are you alright, brother?" He asked.

"Yes, just a little disorientated," Loki assured, looking up at Tony.

"Tony?" Clint asked, stepping forward. Tony's wide dark eyes shot to Clint and he stopped dead in his tracks. Tony looked down at Loki and Thor and smiled at the younger of the two.

Loki smiled back nervously and Thor helped him stand. Tony swung his legs over the edge of the table and wondered off muttering something about getting out of his suit.

They all looked at Loki, who shrugged.

Natasha was the first to thank Loki, then Clint and Steve. Thor and Bruce were more concerned about the fresh trail of blood coming from his nose. Bruce insisted on doing a physical on him then Tony. Loki turned out perfectly healthy and so did Tony although the latter hadn't said a word since he'd first walked out of the lab. Bruce suspected some mental damage from being clinically dead for who-knows-how long.

* * *

They were all sat in the living room. Loki and Thor sat either side of Tony on the couch and Clint and Steve in each chair. Natasha was on the floor in front of Tony with her legs crossed and Bruce was perched on the edge of the coffee table. Tony was staring at the wall and everyone else was staring at him.

'Tony?" Natasha asked. Nothing.

"Tony?" Loki pressed and Tony turned quickly and stared at him, Loki jumped back slightly at the sudden attention and the others gave Loki a confused look, which he shrugged to.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" He asked.

"Um, I'm fine,"

"Good," Tony smiled. It was very unsettling.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? It'll get better. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, wow this ones really weird, not sure where it came from to be honest but.. well, yeah. Enjoy, i think. Also, i wasn't sure about the rating for this one. Should i change it? Let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a really fucked up mind apparently.**

* * *

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_"I'm fine, thanks. You?" He asked._

_"Um, I'm fine,"_

_"Good," Tony smiled. It was very unsettling._

* * *

Tony remained on the couch in the living room, back straight and hands in his lap for the rest of the day. Loki offered to make him something to eat but he shook his head slowly and continued staring at the wall. His arc reactor still glowed its usual bright blue and his breathing and pulse were both normal. Bruce had done a quick physical – as accurately as he could as Tony refused to move – and everything seemed perfect.

Tony refused to acknowledge anyone's existence except Loki's.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Clint stood and glanced at Tony as Natasha stood too.

"Yeah me too… unless anyone needs anything?" She asked, looking at Tony.

Tony continued staring at the wall.

"Alright them… goodnight guys," She nodded to the others, still staring at the billionaire, and left the room.

Clint did a lazy salute at them as he left too. They all muttered 'goodnight's to the assassins as they left and Bruce and Steve retired soon after, leaving the two Gods alone with Tony.

Thor tried to get Tony to talk while Loki watched but the human didn't even acknowledge their presence.

Thor eventually got bored and left to go to bed, advising Loki to do the same soon as it had been a long day. Loki waved off his concern with a loose promise to go to bed eventually and turned to the TV that Clint had switched on to avoid the heavy silences a few hours ago, trying to ignore Tony. As soon as he heard the heavy elevator doors close behind his brother, Loki felt someone staring at him and turned to see Tony's chocolate brown eyes watching him intently.

He leant back slightly at the attention and smiled nervously. Tony beamed back.

"Tony, are you sure you're alright?" Loki asked cautiously.

Tony moved from his position for the first time to move closer to Loki so that their legs were pressed against each other's.

"Better now we're alone," He whispered.

Loki felt his panic levels rise slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Tony smiled and leant towards him and Loki slid further away from him so his hip was pressed against the arm on the far end of the couch.

Tony just laughed and raised his arms, palms out, in mock surrender.

"Calm down, Princess, I'm not going to hurt you," His eyes darkened. "Much,"

Loki swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

Tony slipped closer to the other man and this time Loki couldn't move away.

The billionaire put an arm round the back of the couch where Loki's shoulders were and leant closer, staring at the god's lips, then his neck.

"Ton…" Loki started but Tony shushed him. The god thought it would be best to obey him at the minute. He stiffened slightly when Tony moved closer so his lips were near Loki's ear.

"I want to thank you," Tony whispered, his breath tickling Loki's ear.

"For...?" Loki gulped.

"For releas- saving me," He moved closer and kissed Loki's neck just under his ear sweetly.

Loki held his breath. He noticed Tony change his mind over something he was about to say but he didn't have the brainpower to dwell on that at the minute.

Tony pulled away just enough so he could look into Loki's eyes and smiled again.

"How do you wish to be thanked?" He asked, his other arm trailing up Loki's thigh.

"Um," Loki started but was cut off by Tony's lips pressed against his own. Loki didn't know how to react so he froze. Tony's hand moved up and round the Loki's hip and pulled his away from the couch arm and closer to him.

Loki noted in his mind that he shouldn't be able to do that so easily.

Tony moved to Loki's neck again and placed open mouth kisses along it until he reached his collarbone.

Loki relaxed into it slightly although there were still alarms ringing in his head, telling him to push Tony away. He felt Tony smile against his shoulder. Tony moved back up to his mouth and ran his tongue along Loki's bottom lip and Loki opened his mouth to him. He plunged his tongue in and moved one leg over Loki so he was between the human's legs.

The alarms got even louder in Loki's head and he placed his hands on Tony's chest to push him away but Tony caught his wrists in a bruising grip. Loki pulled his head away from Tony and looked down at his hands, trying to break out of Tony's grasp.

_This shouldn't be happening, _Loki thought. _He shouldn't be this strong_.

He started panicking more and tried to get out from under Tony but he couldn't, Tony was too strong.

"Tony, stop," Loki tried to sound demanding but he could hear his voice shake and he was sure Tony had too. He grinned down at the god and pinned his wrists above him against the top of the couch with one hand. Loki tried to pull away again but it was like he had metal shackles on.

Then his mind finally started working in its usual logical way and he decided to use his magic. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a spell, any spell, that would be of use to him. Tony took this moment of calm as an invitation and started kissing his neck again, biting down every few times. Loki remembered a repellant spell he'd learned when he was very young and muttered a few words.

Tony grunted and pulled back, still holding his wrists. He'd felt the spell but it hadn't pushed him off like Loki had hoped.

Loki stared at Tony. His eyes weren't the usual dark brown. Now the irises were a bright red and the sclera was yellow, the pupil was black and blown up so it covered most of the iris.

"Tony," Loki muttered again. Tony blinked and they were back to normal. He smirked and went back to Loki's neck, his other hand, the one not holding Loki's wrists trailed down his chest to the hem of the god's shirt. He'd changed out of his armor and back to Midgardian clothes after Tony had come back to life before they all met in the living room.

Loki squirmed again and Tony pulled his shirt off over his head. He gasped at the change of temperature against his chest and stomach and Tony moved down to kiss his chest and down to his sides, in between his ribcage and hip and bit down.

Loki whimpered slightly as he felt teeth dig into his flesh. Not normal teeth, these were sharper, too sharp, like razors. He looked down and saw blood dripping from around Tony's mouth where he was drinking the blood. Loki bit his lip and tried to get away again but Tony's fingernails dug into his wrists, drawing more blood than they should have. Loki started to feel tired but tried to stay awake as best he could.

Tony pulled away and licked the blood from around his lips and leered at Loki, releasing his arms. Loki was too weak from the blood loss to move. Tony stood up and leant down to kiss Loki's forehead.

"If you tell anyone," Tony started, his voice was slightly croakier than normal. "I'll kill your friends." He kissed his lips gently, "And your brother," Another kiss. "And make you watch,"

Loki shuddered and Tony kissed his cheek sweetly and left the room, whistling.

Loki stayed where he was for a moment before sitting up. He grabbed his shirt and looked down at his wrists. The cuts had mostly healed by now, just half moon shaped scabs which would probably be gone by morning because of him being a god his wounds healed quicker than Midgardians. He looked down at his side and wiped away some of the blood with his shirt to see the bite properly. There were two layers of teeth marks. Loki frowned. Either Tony had bitten his twice, which Loki didn't recall feeling, or his eyes weren't the only things that had changed.

Loki watched the wound as the bloodflow slowed and debated what to do.

He stood up, slowly, and waited to be sure Tony wasn't around. As much as he hated to admit it, Tony had terrified him and he really didn't want to run into him again without witnesses. After a moment of thinking, Loki decided to do the one thing he usually does when he's afraid.

He went to find Thor.

* * *

Loki took the stairs instead of the elevator just in case he saw Tony again and went up to the top floor where everyone's bedrooms were. He still had the shirt in his hand and pressed it against the bite, which was still bleeding. Down the right was Steve's room right next to the stairs, opposite the elevator, then it was Clint's then Natasha's whereas down the other side next to the elevator was Bruce's, Thor's and Loki's. Tony's was at the end of the hall; the door was across the wall separating Loki's and Natasha's and was directly in front of Loki as he stood at the other end of the corridor.

He gulped and walked slowly to Thor's door, not wanting Tony to hear him visit his brother.

He stood in front of Thor's door, still holding his shirt to his bleeding side and didn't bother knocking, worried Tony would hear it, and just walked in, quickly closing the door behind him and enveloping himself and the room in darkness. The landing light was on so it allowed a little light to filter in around the door but not enough to see and Loki knew Thor well enough not to want to wonder round his room in the dark, knowing he'd probably left Mjolnir and other heavy things lying around that he could hurt himself on. Also with the blood loss, he was pretty disorientated as it was.

He held his hand out, palm facing up, and mustered a green flame that licked at his hand as it danced just above his palm but it didn't hurt. He turned round to look around the room and saw he was right, Mjolnir was just two feet in front of him with the handle sticking up and his helmet and random pieces of his battle armor were strewn around the room. Thor was passed out face down on the double bed in the centre of the right wall with the blankets tangled around him, his blonde hair was a mess across the pillows and what Loki could see of his face. He was wearing plaid trousers and a gray t-shirt.

Loki cautiously avoided the armor as he walked over to Thor.

"Thor," He whispered when he was stood by the bed.

Thor grumbled but didn't move. Loki rolled his eyes and leant down so he was closer to Thor's ear.

"Thor," He tried again, harsher this time.

Thor's head shot up with a grunt and he looked around, bleary eyed.

"Brother? What's happening?" He asked, turning to sit up.

Loki shushed him and Thor looked even more concerned.

"Loki, what's wrong," Thor whispered, he noticed Loki was shirtless and looked down at the material in the hand that wasn't holding the flame.

"Tony," Loki whispered back.

Thor's eyes shot back up to meet Loki's and back down to his hand then up again.

"What did he do?" Thor pushed the blankets off him angrily.

"No, Thor," Loki dropped the shirt and held his hand out to stop his brother.

Thor's gaze fell to Loki's side and his eyes widened.

"Did he do that?" He was raising his voce.

"Thor, shut up," Loki panicked.

Thor nodded, sensing Loki's fear, and moved up, gesturing for Loki to sit on the bed. Loki sat down and Thor pushed his shoulder back so he was leaning against the headboard and moved so he was in front of him and could see the wound better. He bit his lip in thought and got up to retrieve a small bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth from the bathroom attached to his room. Everyone had an en suite.

He crouched on the bed beside Loki so he was facing him and placed the bowl on the mattress next to him and dipped the washcloth into it, not taking his eyes off Loki's side. He rung the cloth out and wiped the dried blood from around the darker area. Loki cringed and tried not to pull away.

Thor dipped the cloth back into the bowl and squeezed it to get rid of the blood, tainting the water pink and wiped at the darker red area as tenderly as he could as not to hurt Loki.

Loki bit his lip and clenched the hand not holding the flame and Thor noticed the light flicker as Loki tried not to extinguish the fire and leant over to turn the lamp beside his bed on so Loki could put out the flame. He dropped his hand to the sheets beside him and clenched his fists in them as Thor continued cleaning the injury.

Thor's brows furrowed as he saw what the blood had come from.

"Loki?" He asked quietly. He looked up at his brother, the confusion obvious in his features. "What happened?"

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, debating whether to tell him. He wasn't sure if he planned to when he'd come upstairs or if he just wanted his brother's comfort. He remembered Tony's threat. Or whatever Tony was now. It wasn't just a threat; it sounded more like a promise. Loki, being the God of Lies, had a knack for knowing when people were making empty threats or if they were genuinely going to follow through. There were little hints in the voice that gives it away but he heard none of these hints in Tony's.

He looked up at Thor, who was watching him carefully, the bloodstained cloth still gripped in one hand while the other was on Loki's shoulder.

Loki told him everything from when the elevator doors had closed behind Thor, right up to avoiding Mjolnir.

Thor had sat quietly and listened, watching Loki intensely.

"And you are not lying?" He asked carefully.

"What? Why would I lie about this? How else could I have gotten that?" He gestured at his wound before standing.

"Loki," Thor tried to calm his brother and jumped up to stop him when he went to storm out of the room, gripping his wrists.

Loki winced and looked down as Thor let go. He had bruises forming from where Tony had grabbed him. Thor looked down at them too and lifted Loki's arm to examine them, holding his wrist loosely between his thumb and middle finger. Thor bit his lip and pulled Loki towards him, hugging him as tight as he could without pressing on the bite. Loki stiffened before hugging back.

"I am sorry," Thor said as he pulled back. "I shouldn't question you on something like this. What do you intend we do?"

"Well, I'm going to my room and getting some books then going to the library to see what could be wrong. You go back to bed, I am sorry I woke you,"

He turned to leave again but Thor grabbed his arm this time.

"Do not be sorry. I want to help," Thor answered.

Loki smiled. "Thank you, but go to sleep. I will tell you if I find anything in the morning,"

"And what about Stark?" Thor practically growled his name.

"Leave him, if he knows I told you he might try and hurt someone else, just act as though everything is normal,"

Thor clearly didn't like the idea but nodded anyway. "Be careful brother, if he tries to touch you again call for me right away,"

Loki promised he would and left to go to his room. He grabbed some books, including the one he'd used to resurrect Tony, and went to sit in the library.

* * *

When he sat down he yawned and only just realized how tired he was but he opened the book anyway. He used a spell to detect what the last page it was opened at was because he was too tired to find the page and started reading over the spell he'd used.

The first bit didn't sound familiar at all. His brow furrowed and he pulled the book closer to read it better. As he read the last bit it started to sound familiar and his eyes widened. He quickly flipped the page back one page and read the first part of that one which sounded very familiar.

The page he was currently on was the resurrection spell he'd planned to use on Tony and the other was- he flipped the page over again. A demon summoning spell.

He thought back to what had happened in the lab and remembered dropping the book as Steve barged in.

_The page must have flipped when I dropped it._ He thought. He looked at the demon spell, briefly wondering what imbecile had decided to put a spell like that after a healing spell and read the warnings underneath.

_'WARNING: This spell is dangerous and not to be undertaken unless absolutely necessary and prepared. Read what you can on this spell BEFORE using it. The demon summoned will be at random; therefore you will not know how strong/powerful it could be. Again, be sure you are prepared. The demon will be tethered to whatever human body is closest to the book at the time of the spell being cast so be sure to take that into consideration when preparing. THIS SPELL IS REVERSABLE (See page 704) but the reversing spell is very dangerous to anyone casting it. The demon will be mildly connected to the caster, spiritually. DO NOT MIX THIS SPELL WITH ANOTHER. Use this spell wisely.'_

Loki sighed '_Mildly connected to the caster, spiritually. _This explains why Tony went for Loki. He turned to the resurrection spell and looked at the warning.

_WARNING: Do not mix with any other spells. Only use if you are experienced. The reverse spell is on page 703._

Loki rubbed his hand across his face. Well, he was experienced, that wasn't a problem, but it also says not to mix it with other spells. He was going over different scenarios of how to fix this in his head as he slowly fell asleep, unable to keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki rubbed his hand across his face. Well, he was experienced, that wasn't a problem, but it also says not to mix it with other spells. He was going over different scenarios of how to fix this in his head as he slowly fell asleep, unable to keep his eyes open anymore._

* * *

Loki woke up to someone shaking him lightly and calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Bruce stood over him, looking concerned with a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki? Are you okay?" He asked keeping his voice down in case Loki was sensitive to volume in whatever health state he was in.

Loki rubbed his eyes and looked around realizing he was still in the library and Bruce was holding his spell book in his other hand. He must have fell asleep with in on him.

"Loki?" Bruce spoke again.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you," He lied, sitting up and wincing at the stiffness in his joints from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

Bruce looked down at the book in his hand, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly.

"Were you trying to figure out what's wrong with Tony?" He asked quietly.

Loki nodded, looking down at his clasped hands, deciding not to mention that he knows until he works out a way to reverse it.

"I want to help. Please," Bruce looked up a little again so he was looking at Loki and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Any way I can,"

"I _would_ appreciate the help…" He muttered in thought, more to himself than Bruce, weighing up his options. It would help to have a human's perspective and Bruce had a very logical mind, which would definitely be useful right now.

"Alright, but that means I'll have to tell you what happened last night," He mumbled again.

Bruce watched him for a minute before removing his glasses, slipping them in his top pocket and pulling a plush armchair closer so he could sit opposite the god, waiting. He placed the book carefully on the little table beside Loki.

Loki looked back at him and sighed before going over everything that happened the night before and showing him the bite.

Bruce stared at the bite and put him glasses back on, leaning forward to see it better. He moved to kneel in front of Loki and traced the skin around the redness lightly although Loki still hissed slightly, more because Bruce's hands were really cold than because it hurt though it did a little.

Bruce squinted his eyes in thought. "Does it hurt?"

"Not unless there is pressure on it,"

Bruce nodded and placed his palm over it gently, "Tell me when it starts to hurt,"

Loki nodded, still holding his shirt up to his chest.

The doctor then began slowly pressing it harder. After a few seconds Loki said stop through clenched teeth and Bruce pulled his hand away instantly, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary. He nodded to himself then went back to sit down and Loki dropping his shirt again.

"So, you did half a resurrection spell and half... a demon summoning spell?"

Loki nodded, looking down.

"Right, how do we fix it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It said it's dangerous to mix spells and because it was only _half_ a resurrection spell… I'm not sure what'll happen to Tony – the real Tony – if we reverse it,"

"What if you finished the rest of the resurrection spell?"

"It wont have to right effect because the sequence of words have already been broken,"

"What if you reverse the demon one?"

"I'm not sure what'll happen as it was only half summoned,"

The continued to brainstorm ideas until they'd both ran out and decided to get some breakfast, Loki quickly using magic to clean his clothes.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen and saw Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor sat around the table having what sounded like a pretty average conversation. No Tony.

Bruce went over to the stove and offered to make everyone omelets while Loki went to sit next to his brother, who was patting the seat next to him – which he'd obviously saved for Loki – enthusiastically. Clint was on his other side then Natasha. Steve was sat in between her and two spare seats then it was Thor as the table was a big round one. Loki sipped the coffee Thor had pushed towards him gratefully and rested his elbows on the table. Bruce sat down next to Steve while the omelets cooked.

"Brother," Thor whispered.

"Yes?" Loki spoke at a normal volume back.

Thor shushed him and scooted his chair closer. "Are you alright?"

Loki saw the genuine concern in his features so he decided not to be too cold towards him, especially after he helped him last night.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," He smiled gently at him over the brim of his mug.

Thor smiled back, seemingly unsure, and nodded. The unspoken '_if you're not, you have to tell me_' was clear and Loki nodded back in reassurance.

"Hey, care to share with the group?" Clint asked, elbowing him in the side. Loki winced as Clint's elbow hit the bite but mentally shook it off.

"Just talking about poptarts," He shrugged. "Thor hid some and I found them so he wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell you… oops," He smirked at the end and drank his coffee as the others started interrogating Thor.

Honestly, it wasn't a _complete_ lie. Thor really did have hidden poptarts he didn't want the others knowing about.

Thor was, not for the first time, shocked at how quickly and easily Loki could come up with a convincing lie. This shock quickly turned to minor betrayal when he realized what exactly he'd said.

"Traitor!" He exclaimed then sulked.

"Who's a traitor?" They all turned to see Tony Stark stood in the doorway wearing a faded Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans. His hair was messy and his eyes were blearing, showing he'd just woken up.

Everyone stared at him in silence, except Bruce whose focus alternated between the billionaire and the youngest god.

"What?" Tony smiled nervously and glanced at everyone in turn. His smiled disappeared when he got to Loki and his eyes glazed over slightly, like he was daydreaming, before coming back into focus and widening.

"Loki, could I talk to you alone a sec?" He asked hurriedly.

Thor scooted closer to Loki again and growled.

"Um, okay," Loki nodded, standing. Thor's arm shot out to catch his and he stood too, leaning closer and ducking slightly so he could whisper in Loki's ear.

Loki nodded and Thor hesitantly released his wrist and stepped back, still glaring at Tony who looked extremely confused.

Loki walked over to Stark, smiling tensely. Tony smiled back and gestured for Loki to go first into the living room.

* * *

When they got there Loki waited until Tony sat on one side of the couch and purposely sat as far away as he could while still being on the same couch.

Tony watched this, confused, but shrugged.

"Um, this may sound really weird but… well, you've probably heard weirder," Tony laughed awkwardly and Loki watched him. He seemed to be like his old self. He threw his arm over the back of the couch and folded his knee up so he could face Loki.

"I, well, when I saw you… I got, like, a vision kind of thing…"

Loki tilted his head to the side. "Of what?" He asked curiously.

"Of me… um… can you not look at me when I say this?" He requested.

Loki nodded slowly and turned to face the blank TV screen, listening intently.

"It was of me… sort of… biting you… and drinking your blood… How weird it that?" He laughed tightly again.

Loki froze. A vision? What?

He turned to face Tony.

"It's just… I'm telling you this because…" Tony started, staring at his hands and picking at the calluses on his fingertips. "It felt really… real,"

"Tony? What's the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?"

Tony's brow drew together in thought.

"Actually, now you mention it… I don't remember anything past… Oh! You had a nosebleed and was holding your head after knocking over that huge dragony thing. Are you okay by the way?" He looked Loki over slightly and saw him rubbing his side absent-mindedly and deep in thought.

"That's where I bit you… in my vision thingy," Tony stopped and his eyes widened. He jumped closer to Loki and yanked his shirt up before the other noticed he'd even moved and gasped when he saw the bite.

"Loki… what happened?" Tony stared at him, worried. Loki pulled his shirt down and explained to Tony what had happened after the fight and with the spells and last night, leaving out the part where he told Thor so that Tony wouldn't be scared of the other Asgardian. Tony stared at him throughout his explanation, eyes wide.

"I- I have a demon in me?"

Loki nodded.

"Oh…is it bad I find that kind of cool?" Tony smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Loki glared.

"Okay, sorry. So, how come I'm me now and not the demon?" Tony asked.

"I don't know! I don't know the details, I don't know the mechanics of it, I don't know what the demon is, I don't know what it wants and _I don't know how to fix it_!" Loki threw his arms up in frustration and tugged at the hair.

"Hey, hey," Tony moved closer and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder and uncurled his fingers from his hair with his over hand, pulling him closer. Loki tensed slightly but then relaxed against Tony's side. Tony held onto his hand and brushed his hair back with the hand of the arm around his shoulder. He shushed him softly and Loki felt like crying.

"Technically, not pointing fingers or anything but this is kind of Rogers's fault. If he hadn't barged in you wouldn't have dropped the book,"

Loki smiles slightly, his head resting against Tony's shoulder. "He was worried about you,"

Tony barked out a laugh, "Yeah, sure,"

"He was." Loki looked up at him, "We all were,"

Tony stared back at him and licked his lips, his eyes flickering down to Loki's mouth. Loki stared back, unmoving.

The sort-of-human leant down slowly so Loki could pull away if he wanted but he remained still. He pressed his lips gently against Loki's and gripped his hand happily when the god kissed back.

Tony flicked his tongue out and Loki parted his lips to allow him access to his mouth. Tony moved so Loki wasn't straining his neck and he clasped his face in both his hands as Loki's arms snaked around his neck.

He pushed Loki so he was lying on the couch and straddled his hips so he was lying on top of him, the kiss turning more heated. Tony slipped his arms down Loki's side – careful of the bite – and to his hips, gripping them loosely.

Loki's hand went to Tony's hair and his other went to his chest, his thumb stroking over Tony's arc reactor through his shirt. Tony moved to kiss Loki's neck and the latter gasped lightly, clenching his hand in Tony's hair.

There was a not so subtle sound of someone clearing their throat and they looked up to see Clint watching them, his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Geez, Barton, you're such a cock-blocker. Why are you watching anyway, perv," Tony shook his head as he moved off Loki and helped him sit up.

"Back to your old self, I see," Clint smirked, shaking his head.

Loki looked down and bit his lip.

"What can I say? How would you guys live without me?"

Clint laughed. "So, are you two…?" He left the question open.

Tony looked at Loki, who was still studying the carpet like it was about to turn to lava.

"I'll get back to you on that one," He muttered to Clint, still watching Loki.

He heard Clint leave and took Loki's hand again.

"Hey, come on," He tugged him up.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked, following behind him, their hands still clasped.

"Somewhere private,"

* * *

Tony took Loki down to his workshop, which had a separate pass code to the rest of the building that the others didn't know.

He keyed in the code and the door slid opened. Tony pushed Loki gently inside and stepped in himself, closing and locking it behind him.

It was very rare Tony let anyone in his workshop.

Loki looked around at all the loose pieces of old Iron Man suits and other robots. He walked over to the big metal table in the middle of the room and let his fingers ghost over an old helmet with half the visor melted off.

Tony came up behind in and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder lightly. Loki smiled and turned so he was facing him.

"I have an idea," Tony smiled. "Maybe I'm all… well, me again because since the summoning spell was only half done the demon wasn't tethered to my body properly and got dragged back to whatever circle of hell it originated from,"

Loki thought about this and smiled. "It could be possible, but what about the fact I only did half the resurrection spell? Why do you seem fine?"

Tony hummed in thought. "Maybe its because I'm just that awesome," He smirked.

Loki shook his head but smiled and Tony kissed him again.

Tony pushed Loki against the table while they made out and slipped him hand under Loki's shirt to stroke over his flat stomach. He eventually pulled away and yawned, resting his head against Loki's shoulder.

"How could you possibly be tired?" Loki smirked.

"Maybe being a demon condom is draining," He shrugged. Loki cringed at the analogy and laughed.

"We don't have any duties today. Why don't you go back to bed?" Loki suggested.

Tony looked at him and smiled. "Only if you join me," He winked.

Loki stuttered and Tony laughed. "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything,"

Loki nodded and they went up to his room, managing to avoid the other Avengers.

Tony locked the door behind them just in case and took off his jeans so he was wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt and his boxers. He climbed under the covers and motioned for Loki to do the same. He took his jeans off and climbed in next to Tony, who was holding the quilt up so he could get under. Tony tucked the quilt around Loki's side and dragged him closer so Loki's head was on his chest.

Loki stiffened but eventually relaxed and draped his arm over Tony's stomach, who sighed happily and nuzzled Loki's hair.

After five minutes Loki heard soft snores from Tony. He'd planned on slipping out when he fell asleep but couldn't bring himself to untangle Tony's legs from his own or Tony's arms from Loki's waist.

He decided to just stay.

* * *

After fifteen minutes the soft snoring cut off abruptly.

Loki stilled in slight confusion then he felt Tony stir and realized he was just waking up. Tony's arm tightened round his waist and he heard a low chuckle from the genius.

He looked up puzzled and froze in fear. Tony's eyes were red and yellow again. He quickly recovered and tried to scramble away but Tony grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

He winced and bit his lip so he didn't whimper. They were both stood up and, for some odd reason, Loki magically put his and Tony's jeans back on.

Tony looked down and shrugged, pulling Loki closer and wrapping one arm around his waist and the other holding his hands tight. Loki kept struggling as Tony's eyes glazed over but his grip around his waist tightened to a bruising intensity.

Tony blinked and his eyes came back into focus.

"So," He started casually. "You and Tony?" He laughed as the colour drained from Loki's face.

Loki tried to get away but Tony threw him against the wall, pressing him against it with his own body and pinning his arms above his head.

"You know, now that Tony knows I'm here I can access _most_ of his brain. He's liked you for a while. I know all his secrets, all his thoughts. And how to work that suit of his,"

Loki froze.

"Thor!" He shouted

Tony clasped a hand over Loki's mouth and slammed his back against the wall, getting close to Loki's face to intimidate him.

"Who do you thing Thor will believe? His mischievous _God of Lies_ brother or me, the innocent _human_," He smirked.

They heard banging on the stairs and Tony stilled, staring at Loki who relaxed slightly.

"Loki?" They heard Thor shout and Tony raised his other hand, which was pinning him to the wall, up to his lip motioning for Loki to be quiet. Loki obeyed.

Tony was staring at the wall by Loki's head and they could hear Thor walking across the landing outside the rooms so Loki, as quietly as possible, summoned a small bit of blue energy and shot it through the crack under the door, hoping Thor was facing in the right direction to see it. The footsteps stopped.

Loki held his breath and waited. The footsteps started again slightly quicker, getting closer to the door. Loki felt hope bubble in his chest but tried not to show it so Tony didn't get suspicious.

The footsteps stopped just outside the door and both Loki and Tony stopped breathing in anticipation.

"Loki?" Thor called out.

"Hey Point Break, go ask Clint about us, he'll tell you. Trust me, you don't want to come in," Tony laughed at the end glaring at Loki. Thor didn't move.

"Alright…" He still sounded guarded.

Loki swore in his head and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on a spell he'd read last week to speak into people's minds and hear their thoughts as long as he'd sustained physical contact from them within the last twenty-four hours. He was even more glad that he'd let Thor clean the bite the night before as it was obviously less than twenty-four hours ago.

_Thor?_ He focused as hard as he could.

"Loki?" He said out loud and Loki almost wanted to bash his brains in.

Tony leant forward to whisper in Loki's ear. "Say these exact words or I'll kill everyone in this goddamn tower in a heartbeat. _Hello brother, I'm fine just go downstairs, I'll explain later,_"

Loki wasn't sure the demon could do that but he decided he didn't want to take the risk and nodded. Tony moved his hand away from his mouth cautiously.

"Hello brother, I'm fine, go downstairs, I'll explain later," He realized he'd missed out a word but hoped Tony wouldn't make a big deal about it. He didn't seem to notice, just clasped his hand back over his mouth.

"Um, alright," Loki could almost see his confused puppy eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried frantically to refocus on his brother.

_Thor, don't answer out loud, I found a spell to talk in your head, to reply just think what you want to say._

He waited and heard Thor shift slightly.

_Loki?_ He asked timidly.

Loki resisted the urge to grin happily. _Yes, it's working. Listen, Tony is a demon._

He heard Thor move again.

_Are you in danger?_ Loki could hear the worry even in Thor's inner voice and felt dirty when he felt his chest warm at the raw concern he showed him.

_Yes._

The second he thought it the door was knocked open and Thor burst in, holding Mjolnir and looking murderous.

Tony jumped away from Loki in surprise, looking questioningly towards him before turning to the older Asgardian.

"Thor! I told you to go find Clint, me and Lokes are busy," He stepped back to Loki and ran a hand down his side.

Thor's knuckles whitened on the handle of Mjolnir as he raised it to point it at Tony.

"Step away from my brother,"

Tony laughed and stepped closer to Loki. "Come on, learn to share," He smirked.

Thor walked up to them and stood beside his brother. "If you come any closer to him I will forget you're inside a good friend,"

"Inside?" Tony turned to Loki, staring at him but talking to Thor. "What makes you think there's anything inside me?"

"You are not Tony!" Thor announced, holding up Mjolnir.

"What are you talking about, Thor? Of course I am,"

"Tony would not be capable of leaving that _mark_ on my brother's body!"

"Ah. You told him?" He asked Loki, who nodded, more confident with his brother beside him.

"Well, he likes it kinky so…" Tony held his hands up then let out a startled _'umf'_ as Mjolnir collided with his stomach. Thor stopped the hammer just before Tony hit the wall so it would not harm his mortal body too much.

Tony stood and brushed himself off.

"Ouch," He rolled his eyes.

Thor narrowed his eyes. Tony should be in agony.

Loki shot a blue energy at Tony and it circled round him making a blue cage.

"Hm, interesting," Tony muttered.

"Release Stark," Thor ordered.

Tony just stared at Loki, who stared back uncomfortably.

His eyes went red and yellow like they had just after he'd drunk Loki's blood and his skin paled, the areas around his eyes showing dark veins, which almost looked like cracks. Thor stared in shock.

Tony smirked and closed his eyes; Loki felt an uncomfortable tingle around the bite on his side and rubbed it lightly through his shirt. The tingle grew to a dull pain and he pulled his hand away hissing in discomfort. Thor ripped his gaze from Tony and watched his brother.

"Loki, are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Yes I'm fine," He felt the pain rise around his stomach and up his back and shoulders before coming round to his chest and stopping. He raised a hand to rub his chest and stopped when it got worse, gritting his teeth together. Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him so he tried to cover up the pain so he didn't worry about him.

Thor turned to glare at Tony who was staring at Loki.

"What are you doing to him?!" Thor shouted but before Tony could reply Loki screamed in agony and collapsed. Thor dropped Mjolnir and knelt next to him, turning him onto his back and shaking him lightly, stopping when Loki let out a whimper, still unconscious.

Thor stood and turned to Tony, ready to question him when he noticed the cage Loki had put up had vanished. It probably went out when Loki lost consciousness.

Tony smirked and flicked his wrist, sending the desk beside Thor crashing into him, making him fall over Loki. He quickly got up so he didn't hurt him and checked to see if Loki is okay, not being able to stop Tony fleeing from the room.

"AI!" Thor shouted before realizing it wouldn't answer to that and racking his brain trying to remember the artificial intelligence's name. "JARVIS!" He shouted.

"_Hey Mr. Odinson?"_ The voice asked politely.

"Do not let Stark leave the tower!" He ordered, slipping his arm under Loki's knees and around his shoulder and lifting him easily, carrying him to his room and laying him on his bed cautiously.

_"I'm afraid he's already left, Sir. And he took his suit,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys, but anyway here's the final chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"I'm afraid he's already left, Sir. And he took his suit,"_

* * *

"Thor! What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Natasha asked, running upstairs with the others and into Thor's room.

"And why did Tony just run out with his suit?" Clint asked.

"And what's wrong with Loki?" Steve looked concerned. Bruce rushed past them all to check Loki's vitals, having to squeeze past Thor as he refused to step away from his brother's side.

"There is something in Stark!" Thor informed them.

"In him? What?" Steve asked, clearly confused. Everyone had moved further into the room now and was stood around Thor's bed where Bruce was still checking Loki.

Bruce looked up and explained what Loki had told him, lifting up the younger god's shirt to show everyone the bite, which had gotten a lot redder since Bruce had seen it that morning.

Natasha was the first to speak. "So, does Loki know how to get that thing out of him?"

Bruce shook his head and Loki groaned, starting to wake up.

Everyone crowded the bed and Loki jumped in surprise seeing five faces staring at him.

"Brother!" Thor knocked Bruce over to get to Loki and envelope him in a hug, lifting his upper body off the bed slightly. Loki hissed a little in discomfort but hugged him back.

He quickly told Bruce, who had stood up and brushed himself off, what he felt when Tony was staring at him then froze at the end of the explanation.

"Oh gods," He muttered.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I know what's in Tony…" Loki tried to stand up but whimpered in pain. Thor quickly urged him to lie down again and asked what he needed.

He described one of his books in his room and Clint slipped out to retrieve it for him. It was a heavy red leather book with dry yellowing pages and a red silk ribbon hanging from the spine for a bookmark. It had no words on the leather and the only markings on it were two infinity signs interlocked on the center of the front cover with an X through it.

Steve and Thor helped Loki sit upright on the bed with his back against the headboard and Clint handed him the book carefully, he had a feeling it was worth a lot and was pretty irreplaceable.

Loki thanked Clint and flipped through the pages quickly but very carefully. He found the page he was looking for and placed the book in front of his crossed legs on the bed for the others to see but it was in an ancient foreign language. Not even Thor could read it.

Loki read it out loud to them all.

"_Zagan (also Zagam) is Great King and President of Hell, commanding over thirty-three legions of demons. He makes men witty; he can also turn wine into water, water into wine, and blood into wine (according to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum blood into oil, oil into blood, and a fool into a wise man). He is known to feed on the blood of the immortal and can then hold a certain amount of power over that particular immortal. Although, that also goes both ways_," Loki's brow furrowed as he continued. "_The immortal will then be able to command Zagan as long as they're within a certain range of them and they say certain things first. Depending on how much blood Zagan takes, the range will be wider. The words are 'Ego immortalis præcipio tibi Zagan facere, ut i dicere' which loosely translated to 'I immortal command thee Zagan to do as I say' then give the command_,"

"So… you can command Zagan to get out of Tony?" Natasha asked.

"I think so. But he didn't take much blood so the range won't be very wide; I'll have to get very close,"

"No!" Thor announced. "You're not going near him,"

"Thor, he may be our only hope to get Tony back," Bruce reasoned.

"We will find another way," He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"_Sorry to interrupt, everyone_." JARVIS spoke up. "_But I'm afraid you may not have time. Director Fury is on the line, he doesn't sound pleased_,"

Steve sighed. "Thanks JARVIS, put him through,"

"_Yes sir_,"

A moment later Fury's voice rang through the tower.

"_That the hell is Stark doing!?"_

"We're not mind-readers boss, you'll need to be a little more specific," Natasha spoke up first.

"_Why is he in Manhattan attempting to kill innocent civilians with a bunch of creepy demon things?"_

The Avengers all looked at each other.

"Suit up," Steve ordered and him, Clint and Natasha ran off the change without another word and Bruce went to prepare transport for himself Clint, Natasha and Steve.

"_Hello? Avengers?"_

"We will take care of it," Thor announced and Fury hung up muttering something about giving them all to charity.

Loki went to stand up and Thor helped steady him.

"Thor, it's fine, I'm alright," Loki assured him and pushed him away gently.

He quickly used magic to change into his armor and Thor watched in concern as the glow flickered slightly. Loki smiled encouragingly and Thor changed too.

"So?" Steve asked Loki as he walked back into Thor's room, clad in his Captain America outfit and clutching his shield. Natasha, Bruce and Clint followed after.

"I have to get close to Tony. If I can command the demon out of him then it will be automatically exiled back to where it came from and his legions will follow against their will,"

Steve nodded through Loki's explanation and turned to the others who were now stood beside Thor.

"Okay, here's the plan. Thor, you go ahead and establish where the worst of the legion is located and use the coms to tell us. Take Clint with you and take down at many as you can on ground level while Clint takes the rooftops. Nat and Bruce, you two ride in the jet with me and when we get the location from Clint then we'll help him and Thor. Bruce, you take care of getting out as many civilians as you can while me and Nat assist Thor or the ground. The police will also be at your disposal so they can help you cover more ground. Loki, have you had physical contact with Stark recently?"

Clint was about to comment on that but Loki subtly kicked him in the shin and nodded to Steve.

"Good, you can teleport to his position while we hold off the legion and command Zagan out of him, right?"

Loki nodded again.

"Alright, team, lets go. Oh, and Bruce, be prepared to Hulk out if we need a little more force,"

Bruce nodded and they all put their coms into their ears and left.

Thor ahead with one arm around Clint's waist to carry him, then Natasha, Bruce and Steve in the jet and Loki waiting on the balcony of the tower for Steve's confirmation that they were all in place so that the legion couldn't just attack Loki before he finished the command.

"_Most of the legion is within a 5 meter radius of Grand Central Station_," Clint's voice ran confidently through the coms.

"_Thanks, Hawkeye, on our way_" Steve replied, they used their codenames through the coms or on the battlefield.

Something suddenly occurred to Loki. What would happen to Tony if Zagan leaves? He's technically only half alive…

He couldn't think of this anymore because Steve's voice cut through the coms.

"_Loki, the legion is distracted-_" There were sounds of him fighting before he continued. "_Get to Stark!_"

Loki confirmed the order and closed his eyes, latching onto Tony's position in his mind.

* * *

When he opened them again he was on the roof of Grand Central Station and Tony/Zagan was stood leaning on the clock, watching the chaos below with a smirk. He was wearing the suit but he had removed the mask.

Loki tried to sneak up on him but when he took one step forward Zagan straightened up and turned to look at him.

"Hello, dear," He grinned as Loki froze.

"Get out of Tony," Loki ordered.

Zagan laughed and stepped closer to Loki, who instinctively held out the hand he usually carries his staff in then realizes he'd forgotten it and silently cursed himself. Before he could conjure it into his hand Zagan shot him in the chest with the thrusters of Tony's gloves, making him stumble backwards but not fall. He was momentarily thankful that Tony hadn't strengthened the blast on those things after Loki's first run-in with the Avengers but quickly snapped back to the present and jumped out of the way of another shot. He crouched down when Zagan aimed another at his head and Loki summoned a ball of energy to fire at the demon's face, not sure whether it would penetrate the suit.

Zagan grunted and staggered backwards, dazed and Loki shot up and started the command.

"Ego immortalis præcipio tibi Zagan facere-" He was cut off abruptly when Zagan's body collided with his own, knocking him to the floor and pinning him there with his hands above his head.

"Did you truly believe it would be that easy?" Zagan smirked and shook his head in mock disappointment.

Loki struggled against Zagan's grip on his arms and looked around desperately for something to use as a weapon. He could see Thor and Captain America fighting back-to-back against some of the legion while Black Widow guarded Bruce as he coaxed a frightened child to climb onto his back. Zagan leant down and sunk his dagger-like teeth into Loki's neck, making him clench his eyes shut and bite his own lip not to scream. Loki opened his eyes again and saw Hawkeye on the rooftop two buildings away and decided he was his best chance.

The god tried to block out the searing pain in his neck as Zagan bit down repeatedly around the original wound to make more blood flow and concentrated on his own hand.

A small blue flame ignited in his palm and he blew onto it to make it grow then flicked his wrist as best he could in the confines of Zagan's iron grip, hoping it will hit the rooftop Hawkeye occupied.

He felt his eye lids become heavy and start to flutter shut but knew it was because of the blood loss and he should stay awake. He heard the sounds of the battle below start to get distant and knew he should be panicking but he wasn't.

Then he heard the sounds of arrows rushing past him and forced his eyes open to see Hawkeye was now on top of the clock, shooting at Zagan. Loki wasn't worried Hawkeye would accidentally hit him; he had full faith in the human's abilities.

Zagan stumbled back, off Loki, and held his hand out to shoot Hawkeye with the thrusters but he jumped out of the way and rolled across the rooftop so he was a few feet in front of Zagan, an arrow already positioned in his bow.

"Loki?" He questioned, not looking away from Zagan, he had his hands up in surrender which was very suspicious.

Loki groaned and rolled over onto his front to pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Zagan looked down at Loki and smirked.

"Ego… immortalis… præcipio tibi…" Loki shook his head to try and rid his mind of the cloud of exhaustion that was threatening to overtake his consciousness. "Zagan facere… ut i dicere… leave this… mortal body,"

Hawkeye took a step back out of precaution and him and Loki shared a confused glance when nothing happened.

Zagan clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You kids having trouble figuring it out?"

Hawkeye pulled his arrow back further in threat as Loki racked his brain trying to think of what he'd done wrong when an idea hit him.

"Ego immoralis… præcipio tibi… Zagan facere ut I dicere… relinquo hoc mortali corpore," He finished the command in the same language as the rest and Zagan's face paled. He threw his head back and screamed as what appeared to be red lightning danced under what they could see of his skin. They heard similar screams from below and Hawkeye looked over the edge to see the legion having the same problem as Zagan as the Avengers stood around looking confused but still in battle stances, prepared. The legion then all disappeared in a flash of red light and Tony's body collapsed to the floor at the same time as Loki's.

Hawkeye unhooked his arrow and hovered between the two, not sure who to attend to first when he heard Nat's voice ring through the coms.

"_Guys, what just happened?"_

Hawkeye spoke up_. _"Loki managed to expel Zagan and Tony's out cold,"

As Hawkeye expected, Thor was the first to reply. "_And Loki? What of him?"_

"He's out too and his neck is bleeding quite a lot,"

He knelt down beside Loki and moved him so he was lying on his back to look at the bite which was still pouring out blood steadily.

Bruce spoke through the coms. "_Where are you guys?"_

"Roof of Grand Central,"

"_Try and stem the bleeding, apply pressure, we'll be up soo-"_ Bruce was cut off by his own grunt then Hawkeye looked up as Thor landed on the roof holding the doctor.

"Thank you, Thor," He nodded and knelt beside Loki, nudging Hawkeye out of the way. Bruce ripped the bottom of his own shirt and pressed the material to Loki's neck, making him whimper slightly through unconsciousness.

"Sorry Loki," He muttered. "Thor! Come hold this here, keep applying pressure but don't break his neck," He tied it around his neck

Thor dropped Mjolnir beside Loki and knelt down, his hands replacing the doctor's as he went to check Tony.

He had a pulse but it was faint and the glow of his arc reactor was very dim but still there. Steve and Natasha had joined them by now and Bruce told Steve to carry Tony to the jet while Thor was in charge of Loki. The humans all piled into the jet and Thor carefully lifted Loki bridal style and summoned Mjolnir to the hand against Loki's back and swung it, vigilant as to not hit Loki on the head with it.

Loki regained consciousness half way through the flight back to the tower and almost had a heart attack when the first thing he saw was the ground at least three miles downwards and instinctively wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Thor chuckled at Loki's fear but became worried when he saw his brother's eyes begin to close again and swung the hammer quicker.

* * *

When Thor got to the tower he lent down to let JARVIS scan his retina to grant him access and took Loki down to Bruce's lab where he waited for the other Avengers to arrive.

The Thunderer laid Loki down on one of the metal table and pulled up a chair next to it, pressing on his neck a little to keep pressure on the wound like Bruce told him to.

"Loki?" He said quietly. "Please wake up, brother,"

He looked at the piece of material that was now completely red and dripping.

Loki didn't react, still lying silently in the cold table.

The rest of the Avengers got there a few minutes later and Steve dumped Tony on another table a few feet from Loki's. Thor jumped up, ready to help in any way he could as Bruce rushed over to check Loki's vitals.

Clint and Natasha were both pulling any pieces of Tony's suit off that they could and ordered JARVIS to get the rest. He did so quickly, seeming to sense the air of urgency in the room.

Bruce nudged Thor out of the way and slowly took the makeshift bandage away from Loki's neck and winced at the amount of blood and how pale Loki looked in comparison to his own hand.

"Thor, go into my desk and get the green box," He ordered and Thor rushed off to retrieve it quickly.

"Clint, is the arc reactor still glowing?" He asked.

Clint squinted down at the device in Tony's chest and nodded. "A little,"

Bruce nodded and went into the bottom draw of a filing cabinet and took out of one about ten arc reactors he has in there and tossed it to Natasha.

"Nat, you know how to change his arc reactor, right?"

Natasha nodded and got to work.

Thor held the box out to Bruce and he took it, thanked him, and placed it on the table beside Loki then flipped the lid open, taking out some sterile surgical thread.

Thor eyed the thread suspiciously.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked Bruce.

"The bites are too deep, I need to stich them," Bruce replied absentmindedly as he took out the needle which was in a sterile pack.

Thor paled slightly.

The doctor took out a small vial and put the needle into it, pulling up the plunger.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the vial.

"It's a local anesthetic; it'll numb the area so it doesn't hurt Loki,"

"Loki hates needles," Thor mutters.

"Well, he's out cold, he's not exactly in the position to complain," Steve pointed out from behind Bruce. He was still in his Captain America suit but he'd left the shield somewhere.

Thor glared at Steve but didn't act on it, just returned his attention back to his unconscious brother.

Bruce injects Loki with the anesthetic and got out a little bottle and brush. He paints the area around the wound with a clear substance.

"Antibacterial liquid," Bruce answered before Thor could ask.

"Done!" Natasha announced and Bruce looked up and saw the arc reactor was glowing strong. He smiled and congratulated Natasha then returned his attention back to Loki.

He took out a needle holder and a curved surgical needle then threaded it and picked up the needle with the needle holder.

Thor looked away when Bruce started stitching up the wound and Natasha and Clint came over to see if they could help. Clint had to look away too.

When he was done, Bruce tied a knot at the end and snipped the thread. Thor turned back again and watched Bruce take a bandage out and wrap it around Loki's neck.

Bruce then moved over to Tony and checked his vitals again. He gave in a few injections, including an adrenalin shot and Tony shot up and screamed. They all jumped and stared at him.

Tony looked round at everyone and saw they were all covered in cuts and dirt, saw Loki still unconscious and Thor and Clint still pale.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

After many, many physicals Bruce let Tony go get food, confident that he was back to normal.

Thor insisted on staying with Loki even after Bruce assured him he would be fine.

When the dark haired god eventually regained consciousness Thor leaped up and leant over the table.

Loki opened his eyes and jumped in surprise.

"Gods, Thor, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you have any idea how frightening it is for your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up?" He groaned as he sat up and Thor grinned, pulling Loki's upper body into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, brother,"

Loki was about to protest but just sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

The Asgardians both went into the main living area where everyone else was watching Tony devour his thirteenth hamburger.

The other Avengers all turned and Tony stopped mid-chew when they heard them and Steve asked Loki how he was feeling.

"Tired," Was Loki's only response before he went over to the couch and laid down on it, staring at the blank television screen. Thor looked at him over the back of the couch and noticed his eyes already starting to flutter shut. He debated telling him to go to bed but knew Loki would probably just ignore Thor so he decided to just leave him. At least this way he can keep an eye on his brother.

Thor sat opposite Tony and glared at him. Tony slowly finished chewing and swallowed, staring back at Thor.

Everyone else sensed the tension and muttered half formed excuses to exit the room, leaving just Thor and Tony with a half-conscious Loki a few feet away.

"So," Tony was he first to speak. "How are you?"

Thor continued to glare and Tony sighed.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose, did I?" He pointed out.

Thor continued to glare. "Yes, you did,"

Tony was confused. "You think I _asked_ to get possessed by some creepy demon thing and hurt your brother?"

"That's not what I meant; I know that wasn't your fault Anthony,"

Now Tony was even more confused. "Then… What did I do on purpose?"

"I spoke to Clint,"

Tony's brows furrowed together in thought then he realized what he meant.

"Oh,"

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

Tony felt like he was in a very, very unfunny comedy right now.

"Well, um, I might take him out to dinner, maybe a show…" He smirked. Thor didn't look impressed.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood, Stark?"

"Right, sorry, well… I don't know, I just really want to be with him," Tony couldn't think of anything else to say because that was it. He didn't want to just have sex with him then move on to someone else. Or just to have sex with Loki lots of times. He wanted to be _with_ him, to look after him, protect him, make him laugh… _Oh god,_ Tony realized, _I want a relationship!?_

Thor seemed as though he'd somehow heard this realization because he smiled slightly and looked over at Loki then got up and left the room without another word.

Tony watched him leave then went over to Loki and stood in front of him. His eyes were closed but Tony could tell he was awake because he was trying not to smirk.

"Loki?"

The god didn't respond.

Tony shrugged. "Alright," Then leant down and kissed Loki on the cheek, not pulling away.

Loki remained still but Tony felt the muscles in his cheek twitch slightly in an effort not to smile.

The human knelt down in front of the couch and kissed Loki's lips.

Loki finally responded, kissing back lightly and Tony smiled against his lips before pulling back a few centimeters.

Loki's eyes fluttered open and Tony smiled wider.

"Hey," He greeted and Loki smiled.

"Hello,"

Tony rested his arms on the couch in front of Loki's face and propped his chin up on them.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes flicked down to the bandage and he felt a pang on guilt.

Loki shrugs. "It doesn't hurt, it's just numb," He reassured him.

Tony nods and presses their lips together again. "Is there any other side effects of that thing drinking your blood? You're not still connected to it in some way, are you?"

Loki shook his head, his eyes falling shut again and Tony chuckled.

"Come on, to bed," Tony stood up and tugged Loki's arm.

"I don't want to go to bed," Loki whined, making Tony laugh again.

"You sound like a stroppy child,"

Loki pouted and Tony just continued dragging him to his own room, not Loki's.

Loki realized they weren't going to his room but didn't protest.

When they were in the room Tony locked the door and kissed Loki again but not as chaste this time, more needy. Loki made a little noise of surprise but kissed back just as urgently.

They tumbled onto the bed with Tony on top of Loki and they both laughed.

They kept kissing but didn't go any further.

Tony kisses along Loki's jaw and when he looked up again, Loki had fallen asleep. Tony chuckled and pulled the covers over them both, moving Loki's head onto his chest beside his arc reactor and kissed his hair.

He yawned and closed his eyes as he felt Loki's arms wind round his stomach and Tony fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that's a really cheesy ending. Anyway, that's the best I can do, sorry this chapter took so long. That's the end of this I Am Iron Man, let me know what you think.**


End file.
